


Engagement Ink

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: Alphabet Request Meme Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jake♡Dirk] Tattoos require commitment, some pain, and if you're matching with your boyfriend you may as well think you're getting hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement Ink

**Author's Note:**

> posting older fics, request fill from november 2012
> 
> Prompt: R => Realistic

" _Gah!_  Christ, Dirk, you don't have to make it  _realistic_  by any means!" he shouts as he squirms underneath Dirk's needle. Dirk squeezes his arm, silently telling to hold the fuck still. Jake's heard the warnings a thousand times already, but no amount of "Jake calm down"s will lessen the spikes of pain each prick brings him. It's mostly just uncomfortable, but, yeah, it also hurts like a bitch.   
  
Dirk raises his eyebrows and he eases off staining Jake's upper arm to examine his progress. "Trust me, this isn't realistic," he says, "just accurate."  
  
Jake huffs and clenches his feet when Dirk starts back up again. He's ceased to be impressed that Dirk can operate such a delicate artistic feat with the dim forrest green lighting Jake's planet allowed, he's too close to regretting agreeing to this to be. Matching best friend tattoos, you only live once (sort of), it all sounded so appealing! He was trying not to let "boyfriend" weigh too heavily between them.  
  
He bites his lip, doesn't even care how pathetic he's being right now. Dirk's seen every shade of Jake he has to offer, there's no point in trying to put on the tough guy action hero act with him now. Dirk suggested matching tattoos of movies they both loved for entirely different reasons, Jake agreed, and here they were. Four weeks in and they were practically engaged.  
  
"It  _better_  be a spitting image,  _fuck._ "  
  
Dirk smiles and Jake almost forgets about the pain; almost, that is the keyword here.


End file.
